Syphon Filter 2/ Multiplayer
The Multiplayer mode is accesible by selecting a new game on the title screen then picking 'two players' this will bring the player to a menu where various options can be made: Armour strength, Invert Aim, Vibration, Controller Setup, map select and point limits can be changed to both players' needs, even Headshot can be calibrated on or off. Multplayer consists of a simple death match between players where whoever can kill each other to reach the set amount of points neccesary to win. There are a total of 20 Multiplayer maps with different terrain as well as an array of weapons to use and 28 multiplayer characters to choose from, ranging from recurring characters from the Syphon Filter series; however despite their differences the differences are only cosmestic and each character functions the same. initially 10 maps and 18 characters are unavailable to the player they must be unlocked on certain missions. Multiplayer can only be played on Disc 1, as selecting a map and starting the game on Disc 2 will result in a prompt for changing discs. Characters There are a total of 28 multiplayer characters, 10 of which are available from the start. Available *'Gabriel Logan' *'Lian Xing' *'Russian Bodyguard' *'Terrorist' *'Agency Operative' *'Military Police' *'John Ramirez' *'Spook' *'Teresa Lipan' *'Mara Aramov' Unlockable There are three sets of unlockable characters. They're unlocked by completing a certain task within the main game and upon completing the task, Gabe/Lian will say "Got It!". Syphon Filter 1 Characters Complete C-130 Wreck Site in less than three minutes. After killing Archer, you will hear Gabe say "Got It!". *'Erich Rhoemer' *'Jorge Marcos' *'Anton Girdeux' *'Vladislav Gabrek' *'Evil Scientist' *'Jonathan Phagan' Syphon Filter 2 Characters In New York Sewer, there will be a section where you are climbing a set of stairs progressing through the garage. Do NOT exit out at a door where you see a car driving; rather, carry on higher (defeating Agents who carry M79 grenade launchers) and at the very top you will find an M-79 of your own. Upon obtaining the weapon, you will hear Gabe say "Got It!". *'Lawrence Mujari' *'Uri Gregorov' *'Dr Elsa Weissinger' *'Unit one' *'SWAT Officer' *'Scuba Lian' *'Ninja Gabe' Goofies Complete McKenzie Airbase Interior in less than three minutes, Lian will say "Got It!" at the end. *'Viral Test Subject' *'Corpse' *'Bag Lady' *'CBDC Agent' * Monk Maps There are a total of 20 multiplayer maps, with 10 available from the start. Available *'New York Slums' *'Abandoned Bank' *'Kazakhstan Warehouses' *'Park Hedge Maze' *'Park Jungle Gym' *'Catacombs' *'Rooftops' *'Small Village' *'New York Garage' *'Pharcom Expo Center' Unlockables * Park Jungle Gym ** In Mission 8, C-130 Wreck Site, kill Steven Archer with one shot when he attempts to escape in his helicopter. * Colorado Rockies ** During the Colorado Mountains when you find Chance you will see that he is standing near a waterfall ravine, hang over the edge nearest to where Chance was standing and you will see a cave; drop down into this and collect the H11 inside. * Surreal map ** In Volkov Park, you need to get the Biz-2 inside the car on the left before it is destroyed by Imposter Gregorov's bodyguard. Videos https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fLwiAWsiiig See also * Syphon Filter 3 Multiplayer Category:Multiplayer Category:Syphon Filter 2 Multiplayer